This interagency transfer to the United States Department of Energy provides additional support for a Macromolecular Femtosecond Crystallography (MFX) Diffraction instrument at the Stanford Synchrotron Research Laboratory (SSRL) at Stanford University. As part of an integrated biology platform being developed at Stanford Linear Accelerator Laboratory (SLAC), it will open new frontiers in biology, medicine, bioenergy and environmental sciences, allowing scientists from the United States and around the world to investigate complex biological phenomena at many levels scales.